Best Vacation Ever
by Carcrasher88
Summary: Patrick makes a shocking discovery, Sandy has to go to Texas for a science convention, and an epic cross-country road trip ensues. Read and Review. Yes, this is an SBxSC story, and my first at that.
1. Prologue and Character Information

"Best Vacation Ever"

Prologue/Character Details

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction and my first Spongebob story. Before I begin, I want to give you a bit of information about my original characters!

Seth - He is an adventurous, fun-loving 26 year old squirrel. From Arkansas, he is one of 5 squirrels in the story, and the older cousin of Sandy.

Dylan – The younger cousin of Sandy, Dylan is a slightly mischievous 13 year old squirrel from Atlanta, GA, who loves cars and video games.

John – Sandy's uncle, Dylan's father, and chief of the Atlanta Police Department, this 42 year old Gulf War Veteran who loves cars and video games.

Herb - Sandy's father, from Austin, Texas, is also a Gulf War veteran, but not as aggressive as his brother, John. He is a caring parent and quickly grows fond of Spongebob and his friends.

Catherine - Sandy's mother, born in Boston, Mass., moved to Austin later in her life, and her heritage shows in her accent, and interests.

Tanner – This sponge is a lot like Dylan in personality, though he is older. He is Spongebob's younger cousin, who lives in the same town as his older cousin.

Patrick Squarepants – (not to be confused with Patrick Star) Pat is Spongebob's uncle, and is quite an influence on his nephew. He also lives in Bikini Bottom.

David - Pat's brother, Tanner's father and Spongebob's uncle. He has quite the sense of humor, which was inherited by his nephew.

Richard (Rick) Star – Patrick Star's cousin, who lives in Los Angeles, CA, is a successful lawyer, who works for the firm, Star, Fitzpatrick and Nelson.

Martin S. Crabs – Mr. Krab's cousin, he is younger, and is a comedian. He lives in New York City, NY, and owns a comedy club called "Klub Krab".

Prologue

"HONK!!!!!" Spongebob's alarm clock goes off.

Spongebob wakes up. He yawns.

"Bang, Bang" There's a knock on the door.

Spongebob goes to the door.

"Hey, buddy!" Says Patrick Star. "You ready for your boating exam?"

"Oh boy, I'm SO READY!!!!" Spongebob yells.

"Good, you remember everything I taught you, right?" says Patrick.

"Yeah! I'M READY!!!" He goes into his "I'm ready" yell, circling Patrick's boat, climbing in the passenger's seat. "Let's roll!"

They drove to the boating school.

[Time Card] 1 Hour later...

Spongebob comes running out of the building...

"WOO-WHOOOOO!!!!" He yells. "I finally got my boating license!!! Thanks for teaching me, Pat!"

"Don't mention it, buddy" says Patrick.

End Prologue


	2. Road Trips and Revalations

Chapter 1

Spongebob's house, the next day...

"Ring, ring" The phone rings.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Howdy, Spongebob!" It's Sandy.

"Hey, Sandy, how's it going?"

"Good, heard you got your license."

"Yes, I finally did, thanks to Patrick."

"Yeah, he told me."

"When did he tell you?" Spongebob asked.

"A minute ago, he's here at the treedome. That's one of the reasons I called."

"Really, what's the other reason?"

"Come on down, and I'll show you."

"I'll be down in a few minutes, just gotta feed Gary."

"OK, see ya soon." She hangs up.

At the treedome...

"OK, so, this is my latest invention...airgum and watergum."

"What does it do?" says Patrick.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, the watergum allows you sea critters to breath on dry land, like here in the treedome. Airgum allows us air breathers to breath underwater. No helmets or suits required."

"Wow." says Spongebob.

"Who wants to try it first?"

"Ooh, me first!!!" says Spongebob.

"OK."

He chews the gum.

"OK, now take off your helmet."

He takes it off.

"Well, notice anything different?"

"Yeah, I can breath without the helmet!!!" says Spongebob.

"OK, good, now, if you want to continue, you'll have to chew one piece, for 20 minutes, every 24 hours."

"Sounds good to me."

"OK, now I have to tell you guys something. I have to showcase this at a science convention in San Antonio, Texas, and I want you guys to join me. You can bring whoever you want."

"ALL RIGHT!!!" Patrick ans Spongebob yell.

"OK, gather whoever you want, and meet me here tomorrow at 9 am, OK?"

"OK!!!"

At Squidward's house...

"knock, knock" on the door.

"What do you want, Spongebob?" says Squidward.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a road trip with us." says Spongebob.

"A road trip, with the two of you? I'd rather coat myself with tar and feathers, and run around the city, squawking like a chicken." says Squidward.

"Oh, it's not just us, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, my cousins Blackjack, Stanley, Tanner, my uncles David, Cap'n Blue, Patrick, my mom and dad, and Patrick's mom and dad are going with us as well, and We'll be meeting up with Patrick's cousin Rick, Mr. Krabs' cousin Martin, Sandy's cousins Seth and Dylan, her parents, and her uncle John." explains Spongebob.

"Hmmm...when you put it that way, OK, I'll go." says Squidward.

"AWESOME!!!" yells Patrick and Spongebob.

That night at Spongebob's house...

Patrick walks into Spongebob's library. He notices a blue book sticking out on the shelf.

He pulls the book out, and looks inside.

It's Spongebob's High School Senior Yearbook.

He opens it up to the class photo, trying to find himself and Spongebob.

He suddenly sees a brown, bushy tail sticking out on the right side of the photo.

He thinks to himself, and says "Nah, couldn't be."

Then he flips to the individual photos. Then he sees a young 17 year old squirrel, underneath it reads

"Sandy Cheeks – Most Athletic".

"What?!" yells Patrick. "Sandy went to school with us, WITH NO AIR HELMET!!!!"

Then he looks at the pictures from the Senior Prom. And, he sees the tail again, connected to Sandy, who's holding hands with a young, yellow sponge!

Pat's jaw drops, then he screams "SPONGEBOB!!!!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!!!! I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU, SOMETHING THAT WILL SUPRISE YOU!!!!"

"What is it, Patrick?"

"This!" He shows Spongebob the photos, and his jaw drops the same way Patrick's did.

"Mmmmmeeee.....and......heeeerrr??????" He passes out.

"Spongebob? Spongebob?" says Patrick.

"What happened?" says Spongebob.

"I showed you the yearbook, and you passed out."

"Oh, so it wasn't a dream?"

"Not by a long shot, buddy." says Patrick. "Wanna show Sandy?"

"Sure, I wonder how she'll react."

At the treedome...

"Yes, Seth, one of these days he's gonna remember that the two of us were together in high school, and

he's gonna want to go back to the way things were back then, I hope, that's why I brought back the ol' airgum, and then made the watergum, to be able to introduce him to the family." Sandy said into her cell phone.

"Well, why don't you just remind him? Trust me, he'll take you back in a heartbeat. I should know, I'm your cousin." says Seth, her cousin. "So, where do you want to meet up? How about the KFC on our home street, where we hung out with our friends before you went underwater for the first time?"

"Sounds good to me, what car will you be driving?"

"I just bought a 2010 Kia Soul, you should see it, it's awesome!"

"OK, I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"knock, knock" on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Spongebob and Patrick. Can we come in?"

She gasps. "Has he remembered already? No, couldn't be." She thinks. "Or did he? Only one way to find out." She opens the door nervously.

"Hi, what brings you two around this late at night?"

"We wanted to show you something." She spots the yearbook under his arm.

"OK, come on in, guys."

They all sit in the living room of the treehouse.

"What'd ya'll want to show me?" She says, as if she didn't already know.

"These." Spongebob shows her the photos.

She's in a state of shock. She was right. He remembers.

"Yeah, Patrick showed these to me, and I had to show you these." He explains. "Sandy? Sandy?"

She walks out.

"Where are you going? Sandy?"

He walks into the kitchen, where he finds her at the table.

"Are you ok?"

She sits silent.

"Ok, we're just gonna leave, see ya tomorrow."

At Spongebob's house, the next day....

"HONK!!!!!" Spongebob's alarm clock goes off.

"knock, knock" on the door.

Spongebob goes to the door.

"Hey, Spongebob." says Squidward.

"Hi Squidward."

"Would you like help getting ready to go?"

"Sure, can I ask you something?

"Of course, Spongebob."

"OK. What would you do if the past comes back to you, and a girl you REALLY LIKE, that you've known for a long time, actually went out with you in high school, and you just remembered that the two of you were together?"

"Well, first, I'd ask her if she still felt the same way. Then, I'd ask her if she wanted to get together with you again." answers Squidward. "By the way, who is this girl you're talking about?"

Spongebob shows him the yearbook photos and explains the situation to him.

"Wow, somehow I knew you and the squirrel would end up together. One more thing, how long has HE been here?" He points to Patrick, who's lying on the couch, surrounded by ice cream cartons.

"Patrick?! You ate all of my ice cream!!!!"

He doesn't wake up.

"Should we wake him up, Squid?"

"No, let him sleep for a little bit."

They go to Spongebob's room, Spongebob and Squidward get ready, then, Spongebob turns around, only to get smacked by a familiar brown tail.

"What the...Sandy?!"

She wakes up, and looks around.

She screams.

"WHERE AM I? WHAT AM I DOING HERE? SPONGEBOB? SQUIDWARD? WHY ARE YOU IN MY DOME? Wait, this isn't my dome! I'm in Spongebob's house!"

"Uh, Sandy, what are you doing here?" says Spongebob.

"Sandy, you're here too?" says Patrick as he walks in.

"Patrick, you ate all of my ice cream, I hope you didn't eat Squidward's as well." says Spongebob.

"I don't think I did. Someone should check, though, just in case I need to start running."

"I'll check, I'll be right back." says Squidward.

"I have to use the bathroom, Spongebob."

"You know where it is, Patrick."

"Oh, yeah. Right."

He runs out of the room. Spongebob sits on the bed next to Sandy.

"Sandy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I tend to sleepwalk when I get really stressed out."

"Sandy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I think I know what you're going to ask me, anyway."

"Do you remember back in high school, when you...and me...were...."

"Yes, I remember. Go on."

"I was wondering, do you feel the same way now as you did back then?"

"Of course I do, Spongebob, and I always will."

"That's good. I was a little worried last night would ruin our friendship."

"That's impossible, Spongebob, I always have, do, and always feel the same about you."

"Ok, when do we leave?" says Patrick.

"Very soon, Patrick. We're ready to go." says Spongebob.

Patrick looks at them, to notice that Spongebob and Sandy are holding hands, just like the old days.

End Chapter 1


	3. Preparing for the Forthcoming Journey

Chapter 2

Everyone's at the treedome, getting ready to head to the surface.

Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick and Mr. Krabs are near the the treehouse, they tell Mr. Krabs about last night, and how they changed their lives.

"And that's how it all went down, Mr. Krabs." says Spongebob.

"Hmmm. Well, lad, it's good to see you with someone. You did good, really good."

"Thanks, Mr. Krabs. I knew you'd be glad to hear it."

"Just don't it distract you at work. I don't want to be losing money over an employee's relationship."

"Aye, aye, captain."

Mr. Krabs walks over to talk with Squidward. Patrick goes to talk with his parents.

Sandy hears the phone ring, and walks into the treehouse to answer it.

"Hello."

"Howdy, cousin!"

"Hi, Seth. How's it going?"

"Pretty good, if you ask me. So, did you remind him, or did he remember on his own yet?"

"He remembered on his own, came over last night to tell me, I was in shock, he left, I went to sleep, and when I woke up, I was in his house, on the floor, next to his bed!!!"

"Whoa, that must have been a shocker!"

"You're telling me! I had no idea it'd go this far!"

"Well, are the two of you back together again? That is, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind, I mean, you are family. You can ask me anything, you know that."

"Well..."

"Yes, we are, it seems a bit stronger than it was back then, too, which is good."

"That's great to hear. Did you tell your parents yet, or do you want me to, or do you want to wait and tell them yourself?"

"I'll tell them when we get to Austin."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll see ya later, then."

"One more thing, Sandy."

"Yes?"

"Could I talk to Spongebob for a second?"

"Hold on." she tells him. She leans out the door and says "Spongebob, can you come here for a moment?"

"I'm coming!" he says. "I'll be right back, Pat."

"Ok, buddy."

He runs through the door.

"Yes, Sandy?"

She hands him the phone.

"My cousin, Seth. He wants to talk to you."

"Ok." She walks out.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Spongebob, my cousin told me everything. You seem to be hitting it off pretty well."

"I'll say, I haven't felt like this in years."

"Well, take good care of her, you don't find a girl like her very often."

"Yeah, looks, personality, smarts, she's got it all." Spongebob starts thinking about her, even though she's right outside the door.

"Yep."

"Seth, what would it take for you to consider me a part of your family?"

"You just answered your own question, Spongebob."

"Really?"

"Yes, welcome to our family."

"Thanks, Seth, it means a lot to me."

"Well, I'll see you on the surface!"

"See ya!"

They hang up.

"Sandy?"

"Yes, Spongebob?"

"I can't wait to get to Texas."

"Me neither!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!!!"

Everyone packs into a large round vessel, and they all head to the surface.

End Chapter 2


	4. The Journey to the Center of Austin

Chapter 3

The large vessel appears at a dock on the Texan shore.

"Well, folks. We're here. Texas." says Sandy.

"Wow, this place already looks better than I thought it would." exclaims Squidward.

"Well, we need to get to San Antonio. So, I hooked us up with some transportation."

She points to 3 figures, each in a different colored cover. She takes the covers off, revealing 3 brand new 2010 Ford Fusion Hybrids. 1 red, 1 white and 1 blue.

"Ok, Mr. and Mrs. Star, Stanley and Blackjack, you get the red one. The blue one goes to Mr and Mrs Squarepants, Patrick Squarepants (Spongebob's uncle) and David Williams (his other uncle). The white one is for Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Capn' Blue, and Tanner." explains Sandy.

"What will we be in, Sandy?" says Spongebob.

"I'm glad you asked." She points to a black '10 Fusion Hybrid. "This one is for me, Spongebob and Patrick."

"WOO-HOO!!!" screams Patrick.

They get into the cars, and head to the city of San Antonio.

They arrive at one of the most popular teenager hangouts, the kind that you go to on a Friday night, grab a bite to eat, and just chill.

That place was a KFC on one of the main thoroughfares in the city.

The 4 Fusions pull in, and park 1 by 1 next to each other. Red, white, blue, black.

Next to the 4 cars, they see a green 2010 Kia Soul. Leaning on the hood, is Seth, Sandy's 26 year old cousin.

"Welcome to Texas, guys." he says.

"Thanks, Seth." Spongebob says.

"So, you're Spongebob, am I right?"

"Yes, that's me!"

"Well, nice to finally meet you in person. I've gotta get a photo of this." He reaches into his Kia, and pulls out a digital camera.

"Ok, everybody, get together. Ok, good." He sets the timer, puts the camera on the hood of the car, and gets behind Spongebob and Sandy, and pushes the two closer together, forcing them to hold hands.

[Flash] The camera goes off, he checks it.

"Perfect."

"Hey, Seth, the convention isn't for another 2 days, how about we head out to Austin?" says Sandy.

"Great idea, we can meet the folks." he says. "My aunt and uncle are really gonna like you, Spongebob, trust me."

They all go into the KFC, have lunch, and then head off for Austin, Texas.

Spongebob tunes the radio to a local station.

"All right, this next song is called "Good Time" by Alan Jackson." the DJ says.

The song plays.

"Nice choice of station, Spongebob, I'm a big country music fan, being from the Lone Star State, and all." says Sandy.

"I knew you'd like it." says Spongebob.

"Hold on, I got a CD of country music in one of my suitcases, could you find it for me, Patrick?" she points to the suitcases next to him. (Not all of theirs could fit into the trunk)

"Sure." He finds it, she puts it in the CD Changer.

"Go to track 5, Spongebob."

"OK."

[Song playing: These Are My People – Rodney Atkins]

"This one sounds good, Sandy."

"Yeah, I wish I could go to one of his concerts someday."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, Spongebob. What is it?"

"What exactly are your parents like?"

"Ok, my dad is a Gulf War veteran, but not as aggressive as his brother, John, my uncle. My mom is a bit different, she was born in Boston, Massachusetts, and moved to Texas when she was 26."

"Wow, quite a family." says Patrick.

"Yeah, I know. They seem to get along really well, they rarely argue, and they respect everyone. You guys are gonna like them, trust me."

"I can't wait."

"Yeah, me neither."

"How far do we have to go?" says Spongebob.

"About half an hour, and we'll arrive in Austin."

"Good, I shouldn't have drank that soda down that quickly." says Patrick, randomly.

"...great." says Sandy.

They pull into a rest stop on the side of the freeway. Patrick runs to the bathroom. Sandy stays in the car, Spongebob goes to the Mobil Mart. He comes back with a bag of chips, a pair of black shades, and a gold pair. He gives Sandy the gold ones.

"I bought these for you."

"Aww. That's so sweet. Thank you so much." She puts them on. "How do I look?"

"Amazing, Sandy, as usual."

He puts his on, and gets into the car. Sandy looks at the fuel gauge.

"Good thing this is a hybrid, we might have to fill up now if it wasn't."

"Life is good, isn't it?"

"It sure is."

Patrick gets into the car.

"Sorry, I had to go."

"Yeah, we lost some time, but fortunately, everyone was behind us, so they're here too. Lets go."

They all drive away.

They arrive in Austin, and drive to Sandy's old home, where her parents live.

A tall squirrel is seen washing a big, blue 2009 Ford F-350 Super Duty Crew Cab pickup truck.

"Well, look who it is. Welcome home." He says.

"Hi, pa." says Sandy.

"Sandy, you're home!" says another voice.

"Ma?"

"It's good to have you home again."

"You know, you don't have to come yelling through the door every time she comes home, Catherine."

"Oh, come on, Herb. I'm just excited, is all." she says. "Nice shades, by the way, where'd you get them?"

"Oh, Spongebob bought them for me at a rest stop on the way here."

"Well, they look really good on you." Herb says.

"Thanks."

"That boy really knows how to treat a lady well."

"Hey, guys!" Seth yells from the window of his Kia, as he drives up to the house.

"Well, where have you been?" Herb says.

"Sorry, got a little bit lost on my way here after I stopped a car wash."

"Well, you never did have a really good sense of direction, did you?" he asks, jokingly.

"So?"

"C'mon, everyone, let's head inside, it's getting a bit hot out."

They all go inside.

End Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I'm so glad I got this chapter done. I thought I'd get some of the character introductions out of the way, there's more to come in the next chapter. Unlike my other stories, I've got this one pretty much thought out, but not fully typed up. More to come in the next few days.**


	5. Family and Full Throttle Destruction

Chapter 4

Inside the treehouse.

"Well, Spongebob, you seem to have a lot on your hands, between work, friends, family and your relationship. How do you handle it all?" asks Herb.

"Well, I just stay optimistic and look forward to what ever happens next."

"I heard you guys are going on a cross-country expedition. Where are you planning on going?" asks Catherine.

"First we're going to Phoenix, AZ to run in a democross event. Then we're going to Las Vegas. Then we will meet up with Patrick's cousin, Richard, in LA. We'll then head to Detroit, MI. We'll hit up NYC after that, to meet up with Mr. Krabs' cousin Martin. Then it's off to Boston. Then we'll head to Charlotte, NC. We'll go to Atlanta, GA. Then it's time to go to Miami, FL. We'll hit New Orleans, LA before coming back to Texas. Then we'll go back underwater." Spongebob explains with a big map that he pulls out of thin air.

"knock, knock" on the door.

Seth opens the door.

"Hey!!!!"

"Hi, Seth."

"Uncle Herb! John and Dylan are here!"

"Already? You guys weren't supposed to be here until tonight!"

"Well, we made up some time, and got here early. How's my brother doing these days?"

"I'm doing good. John, I want to introduce you to Spongebob and his crew."

"Well, hello everybody. Nice to meet you all. I'm John and this is my son, Dylan."

"Hi guys."

"We're from Atlanta, I'm the chief of the Atlanta Police Department."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Spongebob, this is my best friend Patrick, and this is my uncle Patrick. Ironic, isn't it? This is Mr Krabs, Squidward, my cousins Tanner, Blackjack and Stanley, my uncles Capn' Blue and David."

"Howdy." says Dylan.

"Well, now what?" says David.

"I have no idea, uncle David." says Stanley.

"Well, there's a demolition derby tonight, anyone want to participate?" asks Herb.

"We would need a car, and a driver." says John.

"I know where we can get a car." says Herb.

"Who wants to drive, and who wants to be a passenger?" asks John.

"I want to drive!" says Sandy.

"I'll be the passenger!" says Spongebob.

"Wow, should have seen that coming." says Seth.

Spongebob and Sandy just stand there smiling.

"Ok, now lets go find a car." says Herb.

Herb, John, Dylan, Seth, Spongebob and Sandy get in the F-350 and go to the junkyard.

"How about this one?" says Sandy.

She points to a faded green Datsun 280ZX.

"Hmmm...a Datsun. Nice find, but we'll save this for a restoration project." says Herb, who doesn't want to see the Datsun get destroyed.

"Ok."

"Hey! How's this?" asks Spongebob.

He points to a blue 1984 VW Scirocco.

"Nice find, Spongebob!" says Seth. "A Scirocco."

"Ok, well, let's get this car ready for tonight." says Herb.

They buy the car and go home to get it ready for the night ahead.

In the garage, Spongebob, John and Dylan are preparing the car for the derby.

"Ok, Spongebob, start it up." says John.

The car starts up.

"Good, now we need name for the car. Any ideas?"

"How about 'Rebound'?" says Spongebob.

"I know! 'Annihilator'!" suggests Dylan.

"How about we ask the driver of the car?"

"I say we call it 'Rollin' Texas Thunder'." says Sandy, as she walks in.

"Good idea, let's put it on the car."

They spray paint the name on the rear fenders.

"Ok, looks like our work is done here." says John.

That night...

"Welcome to the Travis County Fairground, home of tonight's demolition derby!" the announcer says. "We have a great event for you tonight. We have 14 cars competing for $5,000! Later on, it's the School Bus Figure 8 Race! Ok, each car has a driver, and a passenger. Now, to run down the entry list!"

Texas Heat – 1985 Dodge Aries

Mega Slam – 1996 Honda Accord

Totaler – 1998 Dodge Intrepid

High Roller XI – 1986 Nissan Stanza

Rollin' Texas Thunder – 1984 VW Scirocco

Devastator – 1994 Eagle Vision

Japanese Sun – 1997 Mazda Protegé

Taking It's Toll – 1995 Ford F-150 Flareside

The Ruler – 1999 Hyundai Sonata

Coffee Creamer – 1995 Plymouth Voyager

German Force II – 1986 BMW 325e

Superblazer – 1996 Chevrolet Blazer

Widetracker – 1994 Pontiac Bonneville SSE

Small Fry – 1998 Kia Sportage Conv.

"There's the lineup. Now, let's get this event started!"

"Um, Sandy?"

"Yeah, Spongebob?"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean, there's an F-150 in the field."

"Don't worry, I've got it under control."

"Um...ok..."

The cars start moving.

"Here we go, the derby has started! Here comes Mega Slam, crashing into Small Fry. Watch out, it looks like Devastator has found a target in Totaler."

The Scirocco slams into the side of the Aries.

"Whoa! It looks like Rollin' Texas Thunder is trying to take out Texas Heat. And, here comes Taking It's Toll after both of them."

The Scirocco turns right, causing the F-150 to slam head-on into the '99 Sonata.

"Holy cow! Taking It's Toll was just tricked into slamming The Ruler! And here comes Rollin' Texas Thunder...Whoa! That Scirocco just creamed that F-150! Taking It's Toll is eliminated! 11 cars left as Small Fry and The Ruler also out."

Suddenly, the Scirocco causes a big wreck.

"Amazing! 5 more cars are out. Devastator, Coffee Creamer, German Force II, Texas Heat and Widetracker are eliminated! We're down to 6 cars left!"

The Scirocco uses the back of the crushed Aries to launch on top of the '96 Blazer.

"Superblazer is eliminated! 5 cars left."

It was down to the Protegé, Accord, Scirocco, Intrepid and Stanza.

"Here comes Rollin' Texas Thunder and Japanese Sun. Japanese Sun slams into Totaler, and Mega Slam slams into Japanese Sun. Totaler is out. 4 to go."

Meanwhile, the Scirocco and Stanza were fighting each other.

"Rollin' Texas Thunder and High Roller XI are duking it out. And, here comes Mega Slam! Mega Slam takes both itself and High Roller XI out. It's now down to the Protegé and the Scirocco."

Both cars go full throttle at each other. Suddenly, the Scirocco moves to the right. The Protegé slides to it's left. But, the ground catches the tires, and makes the car flip over 5 times.

"Whoa, it seems the Scirocco got the best of that Mazda. We have a winner, Rollin' Texas Thunder!!!"

The Scirocco comes to a halt, and it's occupants triumphantly step out. Both Spongebob and Sandy climb on top of the nearly destroyed car and wave to the crowd.

"Well, Spongebob, we did it. I told you I had it under control."

"You were right. I'm glad I listened. Now, let's go celebrate!"

"I hear you there!"

They both go off to celebrate with their friends and family.

End Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Well, I finally got around to completing another chapter of this story. In case you haven't noticed, all but one of my other stories take place after the end of this one. But, those stories don't give away the ending to this one. This story is far from over, and I hope you'll keep an eye out for all of the other chapters. There's gonna be MANY! Don't forget to review!**


	6. 3 For The Road

Chapter 5

The next morning...

"Sandy, wake up."

"What? What happened? Spongebob?"

"I think you partied a little bit too much last night."

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"WHAT?! Today's the convention! We need to hurry if we're gonna get there in time."

"Then let's prepare!"

They head downstairs.

"Whoa! What's the rush, cousin?" asks Seth.

"We've gotta get ready, today's the convention! We've got about at least an hour's drive to San Antonio, not considering the traffic."

"Ok, ok. Let's take this one step at a time."

"Oh yeah? If we're late, I could lose my job!"

"Yeah, you don't want that to happen, do you?" adds Spongebob.

"Heck no! I'll fire up the Kia."

"Oh, no. You're staying here with Uncle John to watch Patrick and the others while my parents are at work."

"So it's just you and Spongebob?"

"No, I promised to take Dylan with me."

"How come he gets to go, but I don't?!"

"Because, you have ABSOULTELY NO sense of direction, whatsoever!"

"And that's my fault, how exactly?"

"Forget you, Seth. Spongebob, go get Dylan. I'll go start the Fusion Hybrid."

"I'm already here, I just finished breakfast!" says Dylan, as he walks in. "Why isn't Tanner going?"

"Because he couldn't care less about the convention." explains Sandy.

"Ok, I get it. Spongebob, why is your cousin like that?"

"Beats me, he's always been like that."

"Oh, ok." He walks over towards the door, but gets knocked over by a running Stanley. "Ow, that was OW there!"

"Whoops, sorry!"

"No problem."

"Spongebob, can I go?"

"Sorry, Stanley. You're still too clumsy to go. We don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Oh." He walks away, disappointed.

"Well, let's get going!" Spongebob and Dylan walk out to the garage, but the car is not in the garage, just the big, blue Super-Duty F350. They go outside, and find the green Soul, and the red, white and blue Fusion Hybrids, but the black one wasn't there.

"Spongebob, where's Sandy?"

"Beats me, Dylan."

A horn honks. The black Fusion Hybrid is in front of the house, with Sandy in the driver's seat.

"Y'all gonna just sit there looking into space, or are we gonna hit the road?"

"Um...ok."

They get in, put their shades on, and hit the road.

"Next stop, San Antonio!"

"All right!"

They drive off into the mid-morning sun.

20 miles down the road...

"Spongebob, I'm thirsty. Can we stop somewhere for a drink?"

"Sandy?"

"All right, we'll stop at McDonald's, but we're going through the drive-thru."

"YAY! We're gonna get McCafé!"

5 minutes later...

"Ok, Dylan, are you satisfied?" asks Spongebob.

Dylan shakes his head in satisfaction while drinking his latte.

"That's good. We've got 4 hours until the convention. That stop took only 5 minutes." says Spongebob.

"Ok, we didn't lose much time, but we're not making a lot of stops like this." says Sandy.

"Got it!" says Dylan. "Ooh! Look, a Dodge Challenger!" He points to an orange Challenger SRT-8 at the Sunoco station across the street.

"Nicely spotted, Dylan!" says Sandy.

"Yeah, I saw a red Lamborghini Gallardo the other day."

"Really?"

"Yep, it was a Spider."

"Ewww....I don't like spiders." says Spongebob.

"No, a spider is a convertible. It's spelled two ways. Spider, like the Gallardo, or Spyder, like the Mitsubishi Eclipse."

"Oh, I don't know much at all about land cars."

"I could teach you, starting with this Fusion Hybrid."

"Oh! Please tell me everything you know!"

"Oh, boy. Here we go again." exclaims Sandy.

They drive off, again, with Dylan teaching Spongebob about land cars, much to Sandy's annoyance. But she let's it slide, because he's telling Spongebob, and he's listening enthusiastically.

End chapter 5

**Author's notes: Well, there's another chapter down. This is chapter 5, and they haven't even gotten to the convention yet! This means this is going to be one LONG story. I'll have more chapters up very soon, so keep reading! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Convention Commotion!

Chapter 6

"...So then, for 2008, Dodge made some "tweaks" to their legendary SRT-10 Viper, just enough to be able to call it Gen IV. This Viper had a more powerful 8.4L V10, with 600 horsepower! It can get from 0-60 in about 3.5 seconds, with a top speed of 202 MPH!" Dylan had been explaining to Spongebob about cars, and had reached the Viper by the time they got to San Antonio.

"Well, I guess I'd like to have on of them." says Spongebob.

"Yeah, but they're really expensive."

"How expensive?"

"$91,220 base price for the 2009."

"WOW, that's expensive!"

"I know, but there has to be a price to be paid for that kind of performance."

"True."

"Ok, guys. Welcome to San Antonio, Texas, second largest city in Texas, and seventh largest in the United States. Population: 1,622,899. Metropolitan Population: 2,031,445. County Seat of Bexar County. Home of The Alamo, Six Flags Fiesta Texas, and the San Antonio Convention Center, aka. The Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center, that's where we're going. It's along the San Antonio River Walk." explains Sandy.

"Wow, this is a beautiful looking city." says Spongebob.

"Yes, it is, and we haven't even gotten off of the I-10 yet!"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, when we get off, we'll have about 2 and a half hours before the convention. We should go to get lunch first, though."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, we stopped at McDonald's a while ago, so that's out of the question. How about we stop somewhere better?"

"Where?"

"One of my favorites. The place we went to when we first got on land."

"And that was...?"

"KFC, of course!"

"Oh, yeah! We're going to KFC!" yells Dylan.

"Sounds good to me."

They got off of the I-10, and went to the nearest KFC.

"Ok, you guys go in. I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok, see ya inside Sandy."

Spongebob and Dylan go inside and order. Sandy pulls out her cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Seth, it's me, Sandy."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Good. I just wanted a moment to talk to you alone."

"On the phone?"

"So?"

"No reason."

"Whatever. I'm at KFC. I'm a little nervous about the convention, and about messing up."

"Let me guess, it involves that little yellow boyfriend of yours?"

"What?! I mean, yes. Yes it does."

"You're worried that, if you mess up, he won't like you anymore."

"Yeah. I need this to go smoothly."

"So, you're really sure he won't like you anymore if you screw this up?"

"I don't know, but it's a possibility."

"Well, how about you ask him yourself?"

"And possibly embarrass myself in front of my own young cousin?"

"Hey, he's my cousin, too."

"And your point is..."

"Forget it."

"Well, I'll talk to you when we get home."

"Bye."

She hangs up and goes inside.

"What took so long?" asks Dylan.

"Oh, I was on the phone with Seth. That guy's a pain in the tail. I swear!"

"Yeah, he drives me nuts, too."

"Don't forget, he's part of your family." adds Spongebob.

"Yeah, that's true."

Meanwhile, outside...

The trunk of the Fusion Hybrid opens...

"Where am I?" says Patrick, as he rises out. "Ooh, KFC! I'm hungry!"

He walks in.

"Spongebob, where are we?"

"Patrick? What the heck are you doing here?" asks Spongebob.

"I was in the trunk, sleeping."

"Well, it could be worse, couldn't it?"

"You know what, it actually could be worse." says Sandy.

"What could be worse?" asks Patrick, as he sits down with a big meal. "What? I paid for it myself."

"Nothing."

"Ok, then. Let's eat!"

They finish their meals and leave.

"Hey, can we stop at Gamestop while we're here?" asks Dylan.

"Fine, but make it quick. I'm coming with you." says Sandy.

"All right."

They pull into the parking lot, and Dylan and Sandy go inside.

"Hey, Spongebob?"

"What is it, Patrick?"

"Do you want me and Dylan to give you and Sandy some alone time after the convention?"

"You mean, like, take her out for dinner, or something?"

"Yeah, Dylan and I will find something to do, and the two of you can have a nice, peaceful dinner. Alone. Just the two of you."

"Great idea, Patrick. You keep getting smarter every day, for some strange reason."

"I guess you're right!"

"Ok, after the convention, I'm taking Sandy out for the greatest night of her LIFE!!!"

"That's the spirit, Spongebob!"

The other two come back, and they leave.

"Um...Sandy?"

"Yes, Spongebob?"

"I was wondering...how about....after the convention, you and I go, alone, for....dinner and a movie?"

"That sounds like a great idea! I'll have Seth pick up Patrick and Dylan, and the two of us will go out for dinner and a movie."

"Ok, first we need to get to the convention. How long do we have?" asks Spongebob.

"45 minutes, which means we have to get there, park, get set up, and ready to go by 1:30."

"Ok, let's go!"

They drive on to the Convention Center.

Time Card 45 minutes later...

"Ok, guys. Y'all ready for this?"

"Yes, Sandy. I'm prepared." answers Spongebob.

"Good." She heads out on the stage.

"Good afternoon, fellow members of the scientific community. Today, I'm going to introduce you to an invention that will revolutionize underwater exploration, forever!"

The crowd cheers.

"I give you...airgum!" She shows a table with a neat stack of yellow gum on top.

They cheer again.

"With this gum, you can breathe underwater for 24 hours."

They continue to cheer.

"But, there's more. I also invented...watergum!" Another table, with blue gum on it, is uncovered. "And now, to demonstrate, I've brought a good friend of mine. From the underwater city of Bikini Bottom...Spongebob Squarepants!"

Spongebob walks onto the stage, confidently.

"Hello, everyone!"

"Hello, Spongebob." the crowd answers.

"Spongebob is a sponge. Normally, he wouldn't be able to breathe here. But, with watergum, he's here, and breathing fine."

"That's right, Sandy. Now, I'd like to introduce you to another good friend of mine, Patrick Star."

Patrick walks onto the stage.

"Hello."

"Hello." the crowd responds.

"Patrick, as you can see, is a starfish. Usually, he could last a little while on dry land, but, at certain time intervals, he'd have to go back in water for a little while. Constantly. Well, no more! Thanks to air gum!"

The crowd gives off a big round of applause.

Later, after the presentation...

"Well, Sandy, that went perfectly!"

"You're right. By the way, my bosses saw the presentation, and they loved it, they want to mass-produce the stuff!"

"Really?"

"Yes, they do. They also want to pay you guys to be in an ad for the stuff."

"Really?"

"Yes, they want you, me and Pat in it!"

"That's great!"

"I know! I'm really glad you came."

"I'm glad I came too, Sandy."

They shared a quick hug before Seth pulled up in his Kia.

"Hey, guys. Patrick, Dylan, you guys ready to go?"

"We're coming!" They get in.

"Ok, Spongebob. Make sure you give my cousin the greatest night out of her life, ok?" asks Seth.

"You can count on me!"

"Ok, I'm trusting you."

He drives away.

"Well, let's hit the town!"

They drive off, ready for the night of their lives!

End Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Well, another chapter down, and a long one, at that! I plan to keep this story as exciting as possible. For Spongebob and Sandy, the fun has only begun. They have no idea that this trip will change their lives, forever! Keep reading, and prepare yourselves to head to the next destination in the next chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Trying to find the right words

Chapter 7

When they arrived at the restaurant, Spongebob went to the bathroom, to change into his suit he brought with him. Then, he went to their table, while Sandy went to get ready. When she came out, Spongebob noticed that there was something different. She was still wearing the fancy, black dress she wore at the convention, but the had gone the extra mile this time. One, she had put a flower on her head, similar to the one she used to wear on the air helmet, but, instead of the typical, purple one, this was a red rose. She had put on ruby red lipstick, and a pearl necklace. Spongebob could only think one thing at this moment. She looked....stunning! She came over, and sat down.

"So, how do I look?" she asked him.

"Um...."

"Yeah?"

"So good...that...words can't describe how good you look."

"Aww, that's so sweet, Spongebob. You look pretty handsome yourself, if you don't mind me saying."

"Thanks." he got a nervous look on his face. His hands were sweaty, and if he wasn't sitting down, you could see that his knees were weak, too.

"No problem."

They ordered their meals. Both of them ordered steak, because Sandy suggested he try it.

When the food came, Spongebob said...

"Hey, this stuff looks like what's in a Krabby Patty!"

"Yeah, that's why I suggested it. Go on, try it!"

He cut a piece with his knife and ate it.

"Mmmm....this is pretty good. I like it!"

"I knew you would!"

They finished their meals and went to see a movie. But, the only good movie was sold out.

"Darn, we can't go see a movie."

"Well, how about we go to a dance club?"

"Ok, sounds good to me!"

They went to the nearest one they could find.

"Ok, let's get this thing fired up, folks! Here's your chance to get on the floor with the song of your choice! Any requests?" says the DJ.

"I got one!" says Sandy.

"Ok, what would you like to hear?"

She goes up, and tells her to play some songs from a CD she brought with her.

"Ok, I'll play a few!"

She starts to play a song.

They get through the CD, and they both enjoy the dancing. They finally leave when Spongebob realizes it's almost midnight.

"Um, Sandy?"

"Yeah?"

"It's time to go. We have to get ready to go to Phoenix tomorrow."

"Ok, let's head back to Austin."

They head home and get ready for the trip ahead of them.

The next day...

"Everybody ready to go to Arizona?"

Everybody is here, except Patrick's parents, and Spongebob's parents. They went back to Bikini Bottom.

"Yeah, we're ready."

"Ok, we need to re-organize the car lineup. The black Fusion is the same. Me, Spongebob and Patrick Star. Ok, Mr. Krabs, Stanley and Blackjack, you get the red one. The blue one goes to Squidward,

Patrick Squarepants and David Williams. The white one is for Capn' Blue and Tanner." explains Sandy.

"Ok, now let's get ready to roll!" says Spongebob.

One two-day trip later...

"Well, here we are, Phoenix, AZ." says Sandy.

"Oh...we're here already?" says a just waking up Spongebob. He had been sleeping against Sandy's shoulder all night. It was 11:56 at night. They had been driving all day, and needed to find a hotel. They decided to spend the night at the Super 8. Dylan was worried the Super 8 sign would start talking to him when they got there. The rooms were supposed to be individual, but Sandy had something else in mind....

"Spongebob, I hope you don't overreact to what I'm about to tell you, but...I...got us a room together." she cringed when she said this, expecting the worst.

"Ok, which bed do I sleep in?"

"Um...there's only one bed in the room..." she backed away, expecting him to freak out.

"Really, you did! I've never slept in the same bed with a girl before! This is gonna be great!"

"Wait, you're glad I did that?"

"Of course I am, Sandy! I...." He suddenly gets interrupted by Patrick running up with cake in his hands.

"Here, I got this cake for you, Spongebob. I was sure you were hungry."

"Oh, thanks!"

Patrick walks away.

"So what were you saying?"

"Never mind, I can't say it after that."

"Ok. Well, let's hit the sack!"

They go inside the hotel room and get some rest.

The following morning...

"Um...good morning, Sandy." She had been sleeping all night with her head on his. Her nose was even making contact with his! This didn't seem to bother him one bit, though.

"Oh....good morning." She was kind of mixed at the time, embarrassed and satisfied at the same time. "Well....I guess we should get breakfast."

They went downstairs and met everyone for breakfast. Seth walks up to Spongebob.

"Well, how was your night?" he asks with a grin on his face.

"Pretty good, if you ask me!"

"I see. I've got my eye on you, Spongebob." He walks away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea." says Patrick.

"I wasn't asking you."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to get some coffee."

"Wait, you don't drink coffee."

"Oh, yes I do."

"Since when?"

"A long time ago, that I know."

"Whatever."

Later...

"Is it just me, or did Seth suddenly lose his trust in me?" asks Spongebob.

"I have no idea. He gets like that sometimes." says Sandy.

"All I know is that he said he's keeping an eye on me."

"Yeah? Well, I'll keep an eye on him, then."

"Well, you might want to keep an eye on him in your rear view mirror right now, Sandy. He's coming up quickly." says Patrick.

"What?!"

She looks in the rear view mirror and sees the green Kia coming up to the rear bumper. The two cars don't make contact, but the sudden shrink in distance caused the black Fusion Hybrid to slide and swipe the guardrail. The car comes to a complete stop.

"Great! Just great! Do you have any idea how much damage you did, Seth?" Sandy yells at him after she looks at the damage to the right front of the car. "I'm gonna make you pay for this!" She pushes him, nearly knocking him in the path of a black Jeep Grand Cherokee. This scares the living daylights out of him when he just barely escapes getting hit. Unfortunately, the Jeep ends up getting hit in the rear by a blue Chevrolet Cobalt.

"Uh-oh! Well, I'm outta here!" Seth says as he gets into the Kia and drives away.

"What the heck? He is so lazy and irresponsible!"

"Um...I think we should get going too."

They leave the scene. Fortunately, the damage on the Fusion Hybrid only was a few scrapes.

"He's just lucky he only caused the car to scrape the rail. If he actually spun us around, I'd have tied him up and threw him into the river."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Not for me, it isn't."

"....ok...."

They finally reach Phoenix International Raceway. They all park in a row. Sandy parks next to Seth's Kia, and opens the door quickly, scratching the paint of the green econobox.

"Ok, what was that for?"

"Payback for what you did to my car!"

"Well...So-rry! I was trying to pass, but you you were going too slow, so I almost tapped you, you overreacted and slid into the guardrail!"

"Well, be more careful next time! You're still paying for the repairs!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, I'll make you. Uncle John!!!"

"What is it?" He sees the front of the Fusion Hybrid. "Who's responsible for this damage?"

Everyone points at Seth.

"So what? I'm not paying for the repairs."

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"C'mon, Uncle John! I'm not the one who was driving the dang thing! Blame Sandy!"

"You were the one who tried to ram me off of the road, and succeeded!"

"Well, there's a speed limit, so she couldn't go TOO fast."

"Why do you always side with her? I'm older, more mature, and smarter!"

"Come again?"

"Ok...maybe the last two things are false, but you get the point."

"I'm gonna call your parents, and see what they say."

"Aww...c'mon!"

"That's my decision, and it's final. This is no way to treat your cousin."

"I can never win. I'm older, but they treat her like she's something special." he says as he walks away. "Just because she has the high paying job, and the relationship, and she's also got something else I never get...respect!"

"Well, that's because you don't give people respect, Seth." Dylan says as he walks up to him.

"Who asked you?"

"No one, I just wanted to tell you."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am."

"I feel like such an idiot right now."

"You can say that again."

"Would you like to start running now?"

"Why?"

"Because you're gonna get it."

"Get what?"

"You'll see."

He starts chasing him, but gets slammed by an opening door.

"Oh, didn't see you there. Sorry." says Patrick, as he gets out of the black Fusion Hybrid (finally)

Seth realizes he has learned his lesson. What goes around, comes around. In this case, at approximately 15 miles per hour, in the form of a car door to the stomach.

"Great, just great." he falls over.

"Seth? Seth? Are you ok?"

No answer.

"Hold on, I'll get help."

Later...

"Where am I?"

"You're in your car, resting." says Spongebob.

"Oh." he says. "Guys?"

"Yeah?" everyone asks.

"I'm sorry for what I've done today. I just got a bit jealous."

"Of me?" asks Spongebob.

"Well, kinda."

"Oh, Ok."

Everyone leaves but Spongebob.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm the right one for your cousin?"

"Of course. I was just a bit ticked off that she got a boyfriend before I could get a girlfriend!"

"Well, how about I help you get one?"

"Really, you'd do that for me?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, on one condition."

"What?"

"Tonight, you take Sandy out, and tell her the three words you've been keeping in your mind for so long."

"Oh...those three... Ok, you've got a deal!"

"Good."

Later that afternoon...

"Spongebob, can you help me get this wheel back on the car?" asks Sandy.

"Sure thing!"

Earlier, the gang had purchased a trio of 1994 Volkswagen Golfs for tomorrow's democross race. Sandy and Spongebob would drive a green one, Mr. Krabs and Patrick would be in the red one, and John and Seth would be in the blue one.

"Sandy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How about tonight, we go do something."

"Like what?"

"Theres a festival in the city, how about that?"

"Ok, that sounds great!"

They get the wheel on and take the car out for a test run.

Later that evening...

"Wow, this is better than I expected! What do you want to do first?"

"How about some food?"

"Maybe not the best idea."

"Oh...right. How about some mini-golf?"

"Ok, as long as Mr. Krabs doesn't show up. He hates golf!" says Spongebob.

"Good one!"

They play a round.

"Ha, I can't believe I beat you, Spongebob!"

"Yeah....me neither!"

"Well, how about that food now?"

"Sure, I'm a bit hungry myself."

They enjoy some hot dogs and popcorn.

"Hey, look Spongebob! A ferris wheel!"

"Ooooh! Let's ride it!"

"Good idea!"

"I just need to use the bathroom first."

"Ok, I'll wait."

He heads over to the bathroom. There, he finds Seth waiting.

"Well, did you tell her yet?"

"I'm going to, we're going on the ferris wheel."

"Great idea. I can't find any good looking girls around."

"How about her?" He points to a chipmunk in a blue skirt and white shirt.

"Whoa! She..looks great!"

"Go talk to her!"

"Ok. You go get onto that ferris wheel!"

A few minutes later...

"Well, it looks like we've stopped, Spongebob. And on the top, too!"

"Yeah! This is great." he says. [thinking] "_This is it, I've gotta tell her now!"_

"Sandy?"

"Yeah, Spongebob?"

"I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I....I...."

"Yeah?"

"_Oh, barnacles. I can't say it!" _He thinks to himself. "Oh, forget it."

"Whatever. I'm sure you'll say it sooner or later."

The ride ends, and they get off.

Spongebob walks away from Sandy, and over towards Seth, who's not alone.

"Hey, Spongebob! This is Shelly."

"Hi, Spongebob. So, this is the sponge you were telling me about?"

"Yeah, this is him!" he tells her. "Spongebob, you won't believe this, but Shelly and I went to the same school, and we both live in the same city as each other!"

"Yeah, I guess it's been a long time coming that we meet again, huh?"

"It sure has."

"Well, Seth, that's great news!"

"Well, did you tell her?"

"Um...no. I got nervous."

"That's ok. Keep trying."

"Ok, thanks."

"Spongebob."

"Yeah, Seth?"

"I was wondering. Would it be ok if I brought Shelly on the trip with us?"

"Of course, but you'd have to ask everyone else, not just me."

"Oh, but you're ok with it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"True."

"Well, it's getting late, we should get going."

"Ok, where's Sandy?"

"She went to get the car."

"Ok, well, see you later!"

"Ok, bye!"

He leaves, and gets ready for the next day.

End Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Well, that took a while, but I got it done. This is the longest chapter yet. There's still a long way to go. I decided at the last minute to get Seth a girlfriend, so he would calm down, and be less aggressive. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Love explained, at 200 MPH

Chapter 8

The next day, at the Super 8...

"Sandy? Can I come in?" Spongebob asked at the door.

"Not right now. I'm getting ready to take a shower!"

"Ok....I'm gonna find Patrick."

"You do that."

He goes to Patrick's room.

"Patrick, you in there?"

"Come on in, Spongebob!"

He opens the door.

"Hey, buddy! How'd it go last night? Did you tell her the words you wanted to say?"

"No, Patrick. I got too nervous."

"If I were you, I wouldn't be standing."

"I thought that was just the Krusty Krab hat."

"No, I said I forget to stand when I'm nervous."

"Ok. What should I do?"

"Just tell her."

"What if I can't?"

"Don't worry. You can do it."

"You sure?"

"100%! How about you go tell her now?"

"I can't, she's in the shower."

"....oh....."

"Yeah, I'll try to tell her later."

"Need some help, boy?"

Spongebob turned around and saw Mr. Krabs at the door.

"Sure, Mr. Krabs."

"Ok, you need some confidence builders."

"Like?"

"Flowers, Chocolate..."

"A nice car!" says Seth, as he walks in. "I'd lend you my Kia, but it's still in the shop. Go figure!"

"That's it! A nice car!" says Spongebob.

"I don't usually do this, but....just let good 'ol Uncle Eugene help you out, boy!"

The four leave, and go to buy a nice car.

"How about that Nissan dealer?" asks Seth.

"Good idea!"

Seth pulls his rental Mazda 3 into the lot. They walk into the showroom.

"Good morning, gentlemen! Need any help?" asks a salesman.

"We're looking for a really nice car." says Spongebob

"Well, you cane to the right place! How about this 2009 Sentra?" he walks over to a blue Sentra.

"Nah. We want something better."

"How about the Frontier?" he points to a red pickup truck.

Spongebob shakes his head.

"Ok, how about Nissan's flagship car, the Maxima!" He directs them to a big, silver sedan.

"Got anything better than that?"

The salesman snaps his fingers. "Ah! I know! The GT-R!" He points to a black, two-door coupe in the middle of the showroom. This baby is FAST! 0-60 in as little as 3.2 seconds. Twin-turbo V6 with 485 HP, top speed of 193 MPH."

"How much?" asks Mr. Krabs.

"Base price for the GT-R is $80,790. The Premium starts at $83,040. This one here is $85,670."

"We'll take it!" says Mr. Krabs.

They sign the papers, and Spongebob now owns a GT-R!

"Ok, guys. You head back to the hotel. I'm gonna surprise Sandy."

They leave. The Mazda is the first one to pull in. Sandy is waiting out front.

"Where have y'all been?"

"You'll find out shortly." says Seth.

"Um...ok." The others head inside, except Patrick.

"Sandy, you won't believe what Spongebob got!"

"Did he get an actually functioning brain?" asks Squidward as he walks by. Then, he laughs. Sandy walks over and punches him in the gut. "OWWWW!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For insulting Spongebob."

He walks away, groaning in pain.

"Now, what were you saying, Patrick?"

Just then, a black Nissan GT-R pulls in.

"Wow, that guy's got a fancy car!" The GT-R then pulls up. Spongebob leans out the window.

"Why, thank you, Sandy! I'm glad you like it."

"Patrick, was this what you were talking about?"

"Yep!"

"WOW, Spongebob! A GT-R! Where did you get the money for this?"

"Mr. Krabs paid for it."

"Full price?"

"Yep. Every last cent of the price"

"That's unusual."

"Yeah, but it's ok. Wanna go for a ride?"

"Absolutely! Let's go!" She jumps in the passenger seat and the drive away.

"Hey, let's take this thing for a spin on the track!"

"Ok."

They go to PIR and take the car on the track.

"Hold on, Sandy. This is gonna be a wild ride!" He gets on the track and slams the accelerator pedal.

80....90....100...

"This is incredible!" says Sandy.

...120...140...160...

The car was reaching top speed quickly.

...180...185...190....

"We're almost at top speed!"

"I know! This is great!"

...191...192...193...194...195...

"Holy cow! We've passed the top speed! I thought this was electronically limited."

"Nope, when the sat-nav realizes the car's on a race track, it automatically shuts off the limiter."

"Wow, talk about fan-cy!"

...197...199...200!...

"We've hit 200! Can we stop now?"

"Not yet, not until this car hits it's true top speed."

"And that'll happen when?"

"When the speedometer stops going to the right."

...202...203...204.......

"Ok, we can stop now. It won't go any faster."

They pull the car off of the track.

"Wow, Spongebob! This is one amazing car! I love it!"

"I know! It's amazing!"

"Hey, Spongebob. You ready for the democross here tonight?"

"Absolutely!"

"Good. Let's get some lunch."

They drive to McDonald's for lunch. After they finish...

"Sandy?"

"Yeah, Spongebob?" she sits on the hood of the car.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you ever since that night before we left, at my house."

"What is it?"

"I...I..."

"What?"

He hesitates.

"I...I....I....."

"Are you gonna say it, or not?"

"Oh, barnacles! What have I got to lose. Sandy, I love you. I always have, and I always will."

"Oh, Spongebob. That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard! I don't want to sound corny or clichéd, but, ever since I met you in high school, I knew there was something about you that made me feel like I was on top of the world. Like nothing could stop me. But, I always thought our relationship would be that we'd be together for a month or two, and then we'd just be friends again. But, now, I feel that we've become inseparable. Like we were meant to be together. I know that love is a strong word, and, at times, it can get the best of us when we're trying to say it, I understand. That's why I never said it to you either. But now, you've given me the strength to say it. I love you too, Spongebob. And again, I always have, and always will."

"Wow, that blew my words straight out of the water."

"Sorry. I had no idea I'd get so caught in the moment."

"That's ok. As long as we have each other, it doesn't matter." He leans in for a kiss, and gets knocked over onto the hood of his own car, and they start making out right then and there.

Suddenly, Seth pulls up in his newly-repaired Kia Soul.

"He must have told her." he said to himself. "Hey, what are you two lovebirds up to?"

"Uh....We were just...looking in the car through the windshield?" The two of them turned bright red.

"Uh huh. Right. I saw you two making out on the hood. You can't hide that from me."

"Ok, so we were. You got a problem with that?"

"No. I don't. By the way, you've attracted a crowd." He points to the restaurant's window, where a group of people, including the employees and manager, were watching their little escapade.

"Oh..." They both turned even brighter red than before.

"Yeah, you've made yourselves look like fools."

"HEY!"

"Just telling it like it is!" He gets in his car and drives off.

"How about we take this somewhere else?"

"Good idea."

They get in and drove back to the track and parked on one of the hills near the track. It was quite a day for the both of them. The sun was about to set.

"Well, does this work?"

"Of course, what better than a sunset In Arizona, with a modern legend, and only one thing on our minds."

"Let's get to it, then!"

They lean towards each other. Their lips touch as they fall back onto the hood of the car, with Sandy on top. Spongebob knew that this was the greatest moment of his life. But, as that moment ended, they got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Spongebob, where are you? The democross starts in an hour!"

"Oh no! We're on our way!" He hangs up. "Sandy, we almost forgot! The race is tonight!"

"Then let's hurry up!"

They get in the car and hurry to the track, almost breaking the speed limit on the way there.

When they arrived, they almost collided with Seth's Kia.

"Where were you guys? We've been looking for you, you guys need to get in the car, the race is going to start soon!"

They go and get ready for the night's race.

End Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: Well, another long chapter. Finally, Spongebob said what he was meaning to say, and has made a long-lasting impression on the one he cares about the most. The big democross event is next, and all heck will break loose in this event. Readers are advised to wear a neck brace, as this next chapter is going to be so action-packed, it'll change things for everyone. (Well, the neck brace is not really necessary, it's just a joke!) Don't forget to review!**


End file.
